


Drunk Muke Fic

by Moved_Accounts



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, Muke - Fandom, luke hemmings - Fandom, michael clifford - Fandom, muke clemmings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moved_Accounts/pseuds/Moved_Accounts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael are drunk at a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Muke Fic

“ _Luke_.” He whined. They shouldn’t be doing this, Michael knew this was a bad idea, but there Luke was, all intoxicated and willing. Luke moved his lips over Michael’s jaw line, down his neck while his hands fumbled at his belt. He removed his belt and started palming him through his jeans. Michael suppressed a moan and instead nipped at Luke’s swollen lips.

They really shouldn’t be doing this.

“Luke, no, listen. _Luke_.”

“What?” Luke sounded exasperated and yeah, okay maybe his little problem that could be seen through his jeans wasn't quite so little anymore, but what exactly were they doing? Sure, they had cuddled or even exchanged small pecks when the other guys weren’t looking, but this was different.

“What are we doing? I mean, you’re not into guys and we’re both drunk—” Luke cut him off by smashing their lips together. The kiss was rough and desperate and it was making Michael lightheaded. Luke pushed Michael’s shirt up at the waist so he could drag his nails down his smooth chest. He slid his fingers into the waistband of Michael’s jeans to pull him closer, kiss him harder. He went to undo the button, but hesitated slightly.

“Is this…okay?”

“Shit, yeah,” Michael stumbled for words, tried to breathe. Every part of his body felt a little too sensitive, his body was too ready to accept everything that Luke was giving him.

Luke went in to kiss him, open mouthed and dirty, tongues sweeping over each other, warm and pliant. He shoved Michael’s jeans down to around his ankles, running his fingertips all over his thighs, his waist, his hips. They pressed their lips harder together, Luke’s tongue running over the roof of Michael’s mouth. He reached for his cock and rubbed his fingers along his length through his boxers. Michael let out a low moan.

“Jesus, Luke.”

Luke dipped into Michael’s waistband and slid his thumb over the head, pressing down, swallowing Michael’s appreciative moans that were growing louder and slowly pumping him up and down.

“Luke, you’re going to need to go a hell of a lot faster,” Michael mumbled against Luke’s lips. His breathing was labored and his pupils were blown as they locked eyes. Luke went faster, tightening his hold on Michael’s cock, and kissing him more desperately until he released in hot spurts all over Luke’s fist.

“Shit. Shit, _Luke_. That was just.” Michael tried to slow his breathing. He stepped away from the wall his back was pressed to and whirled them around so Luke had his back pressed to the wall instead. He quickly unbuttoned Luke’s jeans and slid them, along with his boxers, down in one swift motion. He dropped to his knees and reached for Luke.

“Mikey, you don’t—”  
“I know, but I want to. Just let me do this, you look so fucking hot right now.” Michael pumped Luke twice before taking his full length in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and wrapped his fingers around what couldn’t fit into his mouth. He pressed his tongue against Luke’s cock on the up take.

“ _God_ , Mikey,” Luke moaned loudly, _“Where’d you learn how to do this?”_ Michael hummed in response, sending jolts of pleasure throughout Luke’s body. “No, seriously, who have you been practicing on? I want names.” Michael hummed again. Luke gripped his hair loosely and let out a moan so loud, it’d be embarrassing if anyone other than Michael had heard it.

“Michael.” Luke said in warning. Michael looked straight up at Luke and sucked even harder. Luke released into Michael’s mouth with a shutter and Michael swallowed it all down. He wiped his mouth off and wrapped his arms tightly around Luke’s waist while he came down. Luke nuzzled his nose against Michael’s neck, kissed his collarbone. Michael sighed contentedly and pressed his warm lips against Luke’s softly.

“Look, I,” Luke closed his mouth, opened it, and closed it again. He frowned. “I don’t know how you feel about this, but to me it isn’t just drunk lust. I’ve wanted to do this sober.” Luke bit his lip and looked down. Michael pecked his lips.

“That’s good to hear because, yeah, I’ve wanted this, too. Wanted you.” Luke grinned and pulled Michael closer, if it were possible. “But can we not cuddle standing up? I want to lie down, you’re making my knees weak, Luke Hemmings.” Michael batted his eyes. Luke rolled his eyes.

“We need an excuse to ditch this party, without seeming suspicious. That’ll be difficult, considering you have sex hair.” Luke pointed at Michael’s hair which was standing every which way.

“That’s _your_ fault!”

“Come on, let’s go tell everyone that we need to get some sleep. We _do_ have to be up early in the morning.” Luke reluctantly pulled out of Michael’s grasp and lead the way out of the dark room back into the main room of the party. Michael followed behind, thinking to himself how much better their ‘platonic’ cuddles were going to be from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, i'm new to AO3 and this is a lame fic but i just wanted to get into the practice of writing fanfic again, as i haven't done it in years. Also, i've never written for this fandom (let alone this pairing) before. Please leave me comments, it would make my day :3


End file.
